


Love Nips

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Chicago Red Stars, F/F, Fluff, Matildas, One-Shot, Perth Glory FC, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: The W-League season has been punishing for Sam and Nikki after a rough season with Sky Blue back in the states. Hoping to relax, they pack for a day at the beach to get away from it all and find some peace.





	Love Nips

“Do you have enough concealer on babe?” Sam smirked as she wrapped her arms around Nikki’s waist.

The two were in Perth, finishing up the season with Perth Glory FC before traveling to the states for the start of the NWSL season with the Chicago Red Stars. It was their off day and as per usual, they were going to spend it at the beach.

“Well, someone got adventurous last night. So, it takes me longer than usual to cover them all up.” Nikki glared at Sam in the mirror while she finished covering the numerous dark marks on her collarbone.

“I don’t remember you complaining last night. In fact, I think your words were ‘Yes Sammy oh right there. Don’t you dare stop.’ You don’t get to be mad at me for following your wishes.”

“I didn’t tell you to mark both sides of my neck, down my collarbone, and parts of my breasts. Nice try.” The blonde looked over herself in the mirror once more. There were a few faintly darker spots, but unless you were up close, they shouldn’t be visible. It would have to do. She was eager to get to the beach and relax.

“Sorry?” Sam shrugged as she pulled away.

“Mmhmm.” Nikki just smiled at her.

The two women made their way to the front of the house and grabbed the beach bags they had prepped the night before. Both were eager to lay under the sun and relax before finishing up the season with a push to the playoffs with Perth. Sam got everything loaded into the car and took off for their favorite spot. They joined hands over the center console, letting the radio play. It was a comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the beach, Sam sprung out of the car and grabbed their bags. She had started walking towards the beach when she realized that she didn’t hear the footsteps of her favorite blonde behind her. Confused, Sam turned around and looked for her girlfriend. Nikki was still in the car, using the mirror on the sunshade to examine her neck.

“Everything alright?” Sam tapped on the window, accidentally scaring Nikki. The blonde jumped as high as her seatbelt would allow. When she realized it was just Sam, she glared at her through the window.

“Jeez Sam are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Nikki grumbled as she flipped the sunshade closed.

“No…I’m just wondering why you aren’t sprinting towards the beach?” Sam cocked her head. Nikki couldn’t help but forgive her. She could never stay mad when the brunette was adorably confused.

“I was checking one last time to make sure I had enough concealer on to cover all of the hickeys you left.” She answered as she opened the door and climbed out.

“I thought you checked before we left the house?”

“I just wanted to make sure Sam.” Nikki kissed her cheek and then took her hand. “Now let’s go pick out a good spot. I have a book to curl up with.”

“Excellent.”

Together they walked down the well-worn path to the beach. The forward staked the umbrella while Nikki spread out the towels. They dug out water bottles, sunscreen, and Nikki’s book from one beach bag, leaving the snacks in the insulated bag with the ice pack until they were hungry.

“Help?” Nikki asked, offering the sunscreen to Sam after stripping down to her bikini.

“Always. Turn around.” Sam twirled her finger.

She opened the sunscreen and squirted a generous amount into her hands. Starting with Nikki’s neck, she worked the sunscreen into her skin. The older woman had to hold back a moan when she felt Sam’s strong hands massaging her shoulders. She always carried her tension there and it felt amazing. Sam’s hands drifted down to her sides, squeezing her hips in such a way that had Nikki melting.

“Sam…public.” She managed to moan out. Deep down, she wasn’t sure she would be able to tell Sam no if she kept working those hands on her hips.

“Right.” The forward huffed and continued down. She would have to save those ideas for later. 

She knelt on the towel and made sure to get the back of Nikki’s thighs, letting her hands occasionally wander up to her covered bikini bottom. It was driving the blonde crazy. The moment she could, she stepped away from Sam and started to cover her front with sunscreen. Sam stayed kneeling and stared, unabashedly.

“Stop it! You are nothing but trouble, I swear.” Nikki rolled her eyes and sat down on her towel, secretly pleased by the attention. Even with how famous Sam was getting in the WOSO world, she hadn’t changed from her crazy self. She still found the time to spend with Nikki and managed to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world, even if they were half a world apart.

“Alright, alright. I’m going for a dip.” Sam shrugged off her t-shirt and shorts.

“Mmk. I’ll be here.”

Nikki got comfortable and pulled out her book. She had about half of it read and was hoping to finish it soon. The day began to warm up as the sun continuously beat down on the sand. Sam was staying cool in the ocean, playing chicken with some locals. Nikki had grabbed one of the cooling towels from their bags and put it around her neck, still engrossed in her book. She would wring it out and cool it down with fresh water after each chapter.

After finishing the novel, the older woman was becoming concerned that Sam hadn’t come back yet. She set her book aside and grabbed her shades, venturing out from under the umbrella. Nikki made her way down the beach, scanning the ocean for her woman.

A teenage girl seemed to be staring at her as she walked. Nikki gave her a warm smile, thinking the girl might have been looking at someone behind her. The girl gave her a weak one in return and moved past her. Nikki didn’t notice the girl glancing back as she continued toward the water in search of Sam. A young man on the edge of the tide let out a wolf whistle.

“Damn girl.”

“Excuse me?” Nikki huffed, offended. Her arms crossed over her chest and she stared him down over her shades.

“Nothin’, nothin’.” He smirked. “Just damn girl.” He walked away before Nikki could say more. Part of her was glad he did – she got a weird vibe from him. 

Now Nikki was thoroughly confused. She waded into the cool ocean water, looking for Sam. She spotted her girlfriend balanced on another woman’s shoulders, trying to topple a man from his buddy’s shoulders. Shaking her head, the blonde made her way over to them and waited at a safe distance. Once a competition started, Sam wouldn’t stop until it was finished. It didn’t matter how long it took – Nikki had discovered that the hard way.

The two had locked arms and were straining to throw each other off balance. Sam’s legs gripped the neck of partner tight, unwilling to lose. The guy seemed to be equal to her in strength, but the young woman doubted he matched her stubbornness. She hated losing, even a friendly contest. So, they remained locked, each refusing to budge an inch. Sam felt his arms start to shake. Knowing this was her chance, she summoned a last reserve of strength and shoved. The two men stumbled backward and crashed down into the waves. When she heard clapping, Sam swung her head around and spotted her girlfriend.

“Hey you.” Sam hopped down off the woman’s shoulders as Nikki made her way over to them. “When did you get here?”

“Not too long ago.” Nikki leaned forward and gave her girlfriend a short kiss. “Congrats on winning.”

“Aww thanks babe.” Sam beamed and wrapped an arm around her. “But a good chunk of it was thanks to my wonderful partner Rosie. It was like her feet were cement blocks in the sand.”

“Pleasure to meet ya.” Rosie nodded at the blonde, her black hair falling into her eyes. “The guys were boasting that no one had been able to beat them all weekend. It was getting to be obnoxious.”

“So, she asked me to help teach them a lesson.” Sam chimed in.

“And you couldn’t refuse.” Nikki finished, laughing. That was Sam, always up for a challenge and unwilling to back down.

“Hey nice game mate.” The smaller guy walked up to the two women, his partner behind him. “You got us fair and square.”

“Yeah but you held out for a while.” Sam grinned as they clasped hands.

“Is this your girl?” The taller man was giving Nikki an odd look. His eyes seemed glued to her collarbone.

“Yes, it is.” Sam admitted proudly, beaming.

“Are you a vampire or something?” The man blurted, his eyes darting between Nikki and Sam.

“Dude seriously? You were doing so good.” The shorter man sighed and gently punched his friend’s arm. “Sorry about that. Roger here doesn’t always know when to keep his mouth shut.”

“Why would he think Sam is a vampire?” Nikki cocked her head, confused.

“Um…” The guy looked up at the sky, then out at the sea, trying to figure out how to explain it. “You are um…” He gestured at his own collarbone. “Pretty bruised and there are some that look like teeth marks.”

“What?!” Nikki gasped and looked down. Between her sweat, the cooling towel, and the salt water, a significant portion of the concealer had worn off. The darker marks were showing through, and sure enough a few of them were Sam’s more forceful markings.

“Crap I am so sorry.” She gushed, turning to get out of the water before her face could turn redder.

“Don’t be sorry babe.” Sam called after her, shooting the three an apologetic look as she followed her girlfriend out of the water and towards the beach towels. The minute she reached one, Nikki wrapped it tightly around her.

“That is easy for you to say when you aren’t the one covered in hickeys like a high school girl!” She glared at Sam.

“I’ve already apologized for it.” Sam drawled, falling to her knees in front of Nikki. “But I shall beg for your forgiveness yet again. I am sorry for making you bear the marks of my love and adoration for you all over your body. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?”

“You can start with taking me home.” Nikki sighed as she smiled at the look on Sam’s face. Her lower lip was hanging out and she had made her eyes as large as she possibly could. Her hands clasped in front of her as if she was praying for Nikki’s forgiveness. She really knew how to play it up. “Because this explains the weird looks I got from kids earlier. And if the concealer isn’t going to stay on between the sweat and the water…”

“Fair enough. We can find new ways to relax at home.” Sam grinned as she stood up, offering a hand to Nikki. The blonde took it and let her girlfriend help her up. Sam knew just what would get her girlfriend to relax.

“Your ways of relaxing cannot result in me getting any more hickeys.” Nikki stated firmly, only removing the towel to pull back on her shorts and t-shirt.

“Even in places that people can’t see?”

“Yes!” Nikki thumped her with her now rolled up towel. “Because I still have to go into practice tomorrow and change and the gals are already going to give me shit for it.”

“You could wear the concealer.” Sam suggested, packing the bag.

“No because I would just sweat it off. That’s clear after this trip.” She sighed. “And it was supposed to be the best on the market.”

“Then I will order you all different kinds.” Sam promised. “One of them has to work.”

“That’s a start to get out of trouble.” The two had finished packing their bags and grabbed the umbrella. “Keep talking.”

“I can get that sushi you love for lunch.”

“And?”

“I can give you a nice massage after we shower.”

“And?”

“Um…we can watch the Notebook tonight.”

“Hmm…” Nikki stopped to think at the trunk of their car.

“Please babe. Anything else you want, it’s yours.” Sam pleaded, her eyes going wide, fearing Nikki was truly upset with her.

“Alright. With all of that, I suppose I can forgive you.” Nikki stated, turning to face Sam. “But. No more hickeys. At least until all of the current ones fade.”

“That’s fair.” Sam hurriedly agreed, nodding her head. She was afraid Nikki would say no sex until they had faded. And Nikki didn’t say anything about not making the ones she had deeper or darker. There was some wiggle room for her to work with.

“Good.” The two shared a soft kiss. “Then let’s get go get sushi.”

“Yes dear.” Sam grinned as they went around separate sides of the car to get in. She couldn’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give these two a little more work and flesh out how I picture them interacting as a couple. I can picture Sam as the more carefree and laid back type, balanced out by Nikki's more serious and focused nature. It is what makes them flow so well together. So, what did you think? Did you like their interactions? As always, let me know what you think below!  
> -Red


End file.
